


too different

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Sometimes life gets in the way, Superhero Mark, Tears, Violence, short and not so sweet, villain donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: never fall in love with the enemy.mark lee has always been down to follow the rules, i mean, he's a well behaved hero for god's sake.and all it takes is one look at the oh so pretty villain to realize......rules fucking suck.





	too different

there’s a line of plants that sit on a high ledge in donghyuck’s apartment, soaking up the sun each day as though they’ve never had enough. donghyuck admires that about his plants—they’re always desperate for the beams of light. but he wonders how they must feel when it’s dark.. when the sun in their life is gone. 

sometimes donghyuck wonders if they’re enemies instead of friends. the sun assists his plants in their longevity, but can also destroy them. and what about when the sun has disappeared for the night?

his heart aches inside of his chest, thumping faster than it ever has before. he’s been home for ten minutes, yet still hasn’t taken the few seconds to remove his shoes. maybe it’s because his hands are shaking tremendously, and he knows he wouldn’t be able to untie his shoelaces, anyway.

the window is wide open, and donghyuck stares into the night sky as if it’ll bring him some type of good news. even if it’s a gentle piece of advice, donghyuck wishes and hopes that the sky can bring him a few answers. 

and soon his breathing calms down to the point where he’s finally able to sit back on his bed and remove his shoes. he hates hearing it screech below him, he needs a new bed frame soon. his shoulders slump forward and he gently brings his violently shaking hands to his face, rubbing over his eyes like a child lacking sleep.

it’s clear that he’s tired.. he’s somewhat completed one of the hardest missions he’s been required to attend. and worst of all, it included the one person he’s absolutely head over heels for. 

the sniffle is what brings donghyuck back to his senses. 

he hears the uncertain sigh and instantly looks up toward the window, where he finds mark. 

the mark who’s out of uniform, now dressed in only a black sweatshirt and tight ripped jeans. the mark whose hair is nearly stuck to his forehead from sweat. his mark who’s got terrifying tears slipping down his cheeks. 

they stare at each other, under the desperately cold and loud air conditioning in donghyuck’s room. there’s more sounds coming from outside, but the loudest is both of their heartbeats. 

it’s not like donghyuck hasn’t ever seen mark upset before, but this time is so incredibly different. 

and donghyuck aggressively chews on his bottom lip, swimming in too much fear. 

“you hurt me…” mark whispers just as donghyuck’s heart shatters. 

the words make donghyuck step forward, attempting to reach forward to cradle mark’s face in his hands… but mark doesn’t let him. 

seeing mark up close is a lot more agonizing. he’s covered in bruises, and tiny cuts, and donghyuck literally cannot process how to feel. 

“please, let me help you.” donghyuck’s shaky voice is full of worry, and mark’s breathing is so unsteady that he’s not sure if he’ll pass out soon. 

when donghyuck reaches forward, mark shoves him back. 

“fuck you.” 

donghyuck feels rage for a split second, but it’s mark lee he’s dealing with. 

the city’s most finest hero stands in the apartment of one of the city’s most renowned villains. 

“fuck me? fuck you, mark…” donghyuck pokes a finger to the boy’s chest, uneasiness already piling up in his chest like a ton of rocks. 

mark furrows his eyebrows, and donghyuck can see how he clenches his jaw. donghyuck wonders if mark will break down into dreadful tears, but he only sarcastically laughs. 

“you’re unbelievable.” there’s a shooting pain that floats through mark’s body, and donghyuck thinks he can feel it too. 

but there’s goosebumps that raise on donghyuck’s skin as he realizes what things have come to. 

“i know..” 

but mark doesn’t stop there. he says it again.

“you’re so fucking unbelievable.” 

and donghyuck takes it. he takes the harsh words for a few more seconds, before he steps forward. 

“i told you to run, mark! a long time ago! i told you to run and never look for me again, and you kept trying to find me!” donghyuck seethes as he walks backward, twisting his hands in his hair, and tugging with heavy pressure.

“i stayed because i love you!” mark scoffs from the window. “do you not feel the same?” 

it’s pure anger that donghyuck knows he’s drowning in, and he’s so desperate to get rid of the feeling. 

“fuck you for saying that, mark. i’ve put my entire goddamn life on the line for you. i’ve gotten the shit beaten out of me to save you, because i. love. you. they would’ve killed me if i didn’t leave some sort of scar on you, and you knew that. i could’ve handled it, you could’ve ran! they told me to kill you tonight, and god knows i won’t ever do that!” donghyuck’s lip trembles as he stares at mark, feeling so much more guilt than he did a few seconds ago. 

mark steps forward, his head slowly moving side to side, his chest radiating heat that donghyuck can feel too. 

it’s simple. 

they love each other.

_and they were never meant to._

mark fists his hand on donghyuck’s t-shirt, yanking him forward until their mouths fall in sync. 

it’s a hopeless kiss, both need and desire encapsulating them as if they’ve never met it before. their bodies are shaky, but so needy to feel one another. and it’s mark who initiates the kiss in the first place, which automatically makes the villain so damn weak. there’s a fluid motion of their mouths, too, one that makes both of their hearts full. 

it’s familiar, oh god, so familiar, but there’s something about the kiss that is so new.

kissing mark has always felt like coming up for a breath of fresh air, like stepping on grass for the first time, and like love and lust coming together. 

donghyuck blindly reaches for the sides of mark’s sweatshirt, yanking him forward until their bodies are flush, chests rising and falling in a comfortable rhythm.

and soon, mark slyly twists them around, just so he can sit donghyuck up on the ledge, using his thigh to spread donghyuck’s knees apart, so he can stand even closer. 

god, they’ve always been so eager to be as close as possible. and regardless of the situation they’re living in.. they make it happen. donghyuck chokes something quiet out, and mark is careful as he pulls away to study the expression on donghyuck’s face. the expression that reads too many emotions at once. 

and mark is totally unable to read a single one.

 _“please..”_ donghyuck whimpers as mark’s fingertips dance up his thigh. 

mark honestly has no idea what donghyuck is asking for, so he attempts to ask, but he fails to do so, seeing as donghyuck pulls the back of mark’s neck forward to his own. 

and mark catches on, rolling his tongue over the spot under donghyuck’s ear—the spot he knows will make donghyuck’s knees weak in a split second, will make him whine, and will make him essentially see some beautiful stars. 

donghyuck’s always been a fool for getting hickies painted across his neck. and he’s a fool for mark in general, so anything mark does will make him swoon. 

mark’s cold hands slip up donghyuck’s shirt as they settle at his lower back. it doesn’t take much effort for mark to arch donghyuck’s back for him, their hearts beginning to fall under the same beat. 

it’s cold on donghyuck’s back, and mark is used to hearing him whine, but not in the way he’s just heard. 

he rips his mouth from donghyuck’s neck and stares at him. 

there’s sadness in donghyuck’s eyes, ready to escape, and mark instantly cradles his face, his thumbs rolling across the boy’s shy cheekbones.

“you’re hurt..” mark realizes, knowing he’s right as donghyuck stares at the ground. 

the air in the room is so thick, so goddamn thick that neither of them feel as though they’ll be able to breathe soon—even with the window wide open. 

“show me where.” mark whispers, hands still across donghyuck’s cheek. “please?” 

the air conditioner clicks off, leaving them in silence, their heavy breathing really the only thing in their ears. 

so, donghyuck gently points to his chest, and mark sucks in a breath. 

it’s been weeks since donghyuck has been hurt, and it makes mark want to break a hundred rules. 

as a villain, donghyuck has always been told to kill the hero, and nothing different. and yet, anytime he’s been caught up in the presence of both his leader and the hero.. donghyuck will pay for not completing his mission. 

it’s exactly what mark has been afraid of.. he’s afraid that donghyuck will end up killed, because he’s in love with a hero. 

“can i?” mark asks as he fiddles with the bottom of donghyuck’s shirt, and as donghyuck nods, mark swiftly lifts the shirt over his head. 

however, he doesn’t see any scarring amongst donghyuck’s chest. 

his eyes squint, knowing that donghyuck wouldn’t lie about being hurt, so there’s gotta be something small, maybe like a—

—mark sucks in a breath just as he realizes. 

_“...baby.”_ he touches the inside of his palm to donghyuck’s cheek. 

donghyuck was pointing to his heart.

“where are you hurt, really? i know they’ve done something to you.” mark whispers. “tell me, please?” 

donghyuck only shakes his head. 

“it doesn’t matter, mark. it only hurts right here. my heart hurts because i hurt you today. my heart hurts because you shouldn’t even be here next to me, yet you are. my heart hurts because i’m so incredibly in love with you that i want to be selfish and ask you to stay. but you have to go.” donghyuck can’t look mark in the eyes, no, not at all. 

his shoulders violently shake just as mark pulls him from the window ledge, carrying donghyuck over to the bed. 

“i’m not going anywhere.” mark hovers over donghyuck as he leans down to press a soft kiss to the boy’s lips. 

donghyuck hums, wanting to drown in mark’s embrace again, but he sniffles and pushes mark back up. 

he disappears into the bathroom and returns with a first aid kit. mark can see the bruises along donghyuck’s back as he walks away, and he bites his tongue to avoid saying anything. 

even though mark is a hero, he shows weakness when he sees the villain in pain. 

mark doesn’t hesitate though.. as he’s soon lifting his sweatshirt over his head. 

donghyuck crawls over and stands up on his knees, just staring at the cut along mark’s bicep. the cut that he caused. 

“does it hurt?” donghyuck’s fingertips are cold as he traces around it, already feeling sick from seeing such a thing. 

mark nods, which breaks donghyuck’s heart to pieces.

“yes, but not as bad as knowing how it happened.” mark chokes out and donghyuck pulls away. 

“mark, please go..” 

mark doesn’t. he only tilts his head backward, staring up at donghyuck. 

“kiss me.” 

“no, go..” 

but mark won’t. 

so donghyuck huffs, letting his shaky hands clean up the cut on mark’s bicep. and once he finishes.. he just stares at the wrap covering mark’s arm, and feels his stomach swirl with uncertainty. 

regardless, he leans his head down to kiss the back of mark’s neck, so incredibly soft that it almost tickles. 

it’s not too much longer when donghyuck sits next to him, shoulder to shoulder, thighs pressed against each other’s. they’re both shirtless, hot, and sad that nothing feels okay. 

nothing except the underlying love they have for each other. 

donghyuck’s left hand reaches up to turn mark’s face to him. and they both study the expressions they have written on their faces.

“i’m so sorry.” donghyuck whispers. “it shouldn’t be this hard for us, mark..” 

and mark knows that. 

he knew exactly what kind of mess would come along with falling in love with a villain, knowing that they’ve got it a lot harder than the heroes do. being a villain comes along with missions that seem so ungodly, and knowing that you can absolutely be destroyed if you don’t complete one. 

donghyuck’s mission has always been to kill mark. to get rid of the hero that is so highly talked about. but instead, he fell in love with him. he sacrificed his relationships to protect the hero, even though he’s been required to kill him since day one.

and mark understands the pain donghyuck has to endure in able to be a part of his life. 

but it’s never safe for either of them—as one tiny rumor could get the both of them killed. 

it’s prohibited for them to be in love, but they do it anyway. so it’s bound to come with consequences. 

but donghyuck isn’t selfish. 

“i love you, mark… but i can’t stand to look at you like this. and who knows if it’ll get any worse. tomorrow i might be sent with someone else to kill you, and i’ll have to sacrifice myself in order to save you.. and you said i can’t do that.” donghyuck starts off slow, but his voice speeds up as he realizes that he’s about to say goodbye to the love of his life. 

“donghyuck.. don’t do this.” mark whispers. 

they’ve both got their hands on each other’s faces, stroking and holding and admiring, and holy shit, crying.

“i have to. i have to do this because i can’t have you getting hurt because of me anymore.” donghyuck pushes mark’s hands down from his face, but only moves to hold mark’s cheeks tighter. “be a hero, mark and save yourself.” 

mark’s tears are so thick that they feel like waves of an ocean. so, he closes his eyes and leans his forehead against donghyuck’s. he wants to feel the reflecting warmth.

“sleep on it, baby. we’ll be okay.” mark assures him, but he soon feels their heads shaking together. he knows donghyuck won’t let it happen. 

their lives are full of wonder, of adventures, and a lot of heartbreak.. seeing as they watch people die almost every day. 

but nothing aches more than saying goodbye. 

nothing aches more than donghyuck putting his own shirt over mark’s body, kissing him goodbye. 

mark bites down on his lip as he pulls donghyuck in for a hug—a sweet hug that means a lot more than a depart.

and as donghyuck helps mark climb out of the window, he latches onto his wrist. mark’s chin whips around to meet donghyuck’s gaze. 

“i don't want you to go.” it’s gentle, and heart rupturing, and mark’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. 

“you say the word.. and i’ll stay.” mark nods as the cold tears stain his cheek. 

there’s some lightning out in the sky, and donghyuck looks up as if he’s trying to comprehend what the universe is telling him to do. 

he takes a second to remember his plants, and how sometimes they’re forced to be away from the pure sunlight that they’ve grown so attached to. which is why it burns his throat to say,

_“see you around, mark.”_


End file.
